The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfafblus’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program during July 1998 at Cartago, Costa Rica, Central America. The objective of the breeding program was the development of new Impatiens cultivars with numerous single flowers, excellent basal branching, and mounded, trailing growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Impatiens flaccida selection designated N510, not patented, characterized by its lilac-colored flowers and mounded, loose habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was a pool of pollen from Java Series F1 hybrids, not patented, characterized by medium to large flowers and medium vigor. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination during October 1998 at Cartago, Costa Rica, Central Amercia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 1998 at Cartago, Costa Rica and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.